1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed rotary machine, and more particularly, to a convenient device with full functions and equipment to facilitate the application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
First of all, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art high-speed rotary machine includes a main body 10 on which a cylindrical body 11 is disposed. The cylindrical body 11 is fitted with a crank 12 at the outer side thereof so that a turning toothed disc 13 is driven by a driving device 14 for the toothed disc. Thereafter, a driven gear 15 is driven by the driving device 14 for the toothed disc to bring a locking device 16 in rotation. Furthermore, the tool 18 (screwdriver heads or bits) plugged in the insertion hole 17 at the front end of the locking device 16 is brought into a rapid rotation.
The prior art high-speed rotary machine can reach an expected high-speed rotary effect; however, it has the following inconveniences:
1. No blocking mechanism is provided on the locking device 16. Accordingly, when the application torsion value has to be increased (when the screw is tightened at the last step or when the screw is loosened at the first step), one hand has to hold on the main body 10 and the other hand holds the crank 12 in order to turn the whole main body 10 to an expected direction. But it presents a great inconvenience.
2. No preferable locating device for fixing the tools 18 is provided in the insertion hole 17 of the locking device 16 so that it""s uneasy for the tools 18 to be separated from the insertion hole 17.
3. No tool accommodation is provided in the main body 10 for receiving and storing all kinds of tools 18.
4. The crank 12 is fitted to a single side of the main body 10. However, the user has to adjust the direction of the main body 10 and its crank 12 at any time due to the using habit of the user with the left and right hand or due to restriction of the working site.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a high-speed rotary machine having a through insertion hole which is aligned with two holes at the left and right of the main body for the crank to insert into any side thereof according to the user""s habit or the convenience of the work; moreover, an illuminating device and two tool accommodations are provided for adjusting to the operation and using requirements. Accordingly, the practicality and the convenience of the present invention are enhanced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a high-speed rotary machine in which a locking device is provided in the most simple manner in order for the user to exactly and rapidly enhance the application torsion and to carry out the screw-tightening at the last step or the screw-loosening at the first step.